Changes for the Good or Bad
by Heart of the Cobalt Storm
Summary: Two teenage girls, Ione and Aspen have an important mission to fulfil. Eleven year old Jayce plays a huge role and finds himself faced with a simple decision that could determine the future of the world... *Dream based story*


**The other night, I had this interesting dream, and I kept on thinking about it nonstop. Finally I decided to write a story on it. I changed a few things of course; added in, took out, altered.  
**

 **This is under Misc. Movies because I had nothing else to put it under. Plus, it was projected to me like a movie. So, yeah.**

 **This will be a one-shot, most likely. Unless I decide to do some sort of continuation of it.  
**

 **I will also have this posted on FictionPress. I have to same penname there as here, and everything will be the same.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ione sharply nudged Aspen with her elbow. "Shh. He's coming," the violet eyed teen whispered urgently to her teammate. Aspen turned her head to look at the other girl, long, light brown hair swaying with her movement. She was about to reply when she footsteps; stopping abruptly with her mouth open and her body rigid in anxiety of the person spotting them.

Neither of them dared to make a sound as a younger boy, about the age of eleven strolled by their hiding spot. The kid's name was Jayce, and he was on what he thought to be a normal trip to the river with his mother. The dirty blonde haired boy made his way cautiously down the bank while Ione and Aspen remained silently watching through the branches of a bush near the water's edge.

Jayce sat down on the muddy ground- out of view of his mother- not caring if his jeans got dirty. He untied his grey shoes and slipped them off, along with his white socks.

Ione brushed some of her shoulder-length black hair out of her way, preparing herself. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a strange looking whistle, placing it to her lips. She blew softly into it, the small object emitting an unknown and beautiful bird call. Immediately after, Aspen judged the distance before tossing a rock into a bush.

Jayce instantly looked over, eyes wide in excitement. He stood up and tip-toed barefoot towards where he'd heard the rustling, assuming it had been the bird. He badly wanted to see the creature that could make such a majestic and awing sound.

The two girls went still as he passed; they couldn't risk getting caught. Aspen firmly closed her brown eyes in fear and waited. For now everything was going according to plan, and they wanted it to stay that way.

The eleven year old searched around in pursuit of what had made the noise, confused when he couldn't find it. He took a hesitant step forward, peering into the bush with his pale blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat in surprise of what he saw on the other side. A long, winding, dirt pathway spread out beyond the bush, seeming to shimmer in and out of a golden color. The boy stared at the pathway for a while, noticing the rocks neatly stacked on either side, and the normal variety of plants on either side. He wondered why there would be a path in this strange place.

Jayce's curiosity got the best of him, and soon he was pushing through the dense bush, earning a few scratches on the way. He strode along, determined to see for himself what was at the other end. Little did he know, the girls from earlier where following him from a distance.

* * *

After a while of endless hiking, Jayce's legs were hurting, but the committed child wasn't about to give up. He forced himself to keep plodding along as the sun set and night consumed the sky. He hoped that his journey would be worth it in the end.

The boy heard a faint gurgling from around the bend ahead and some of his enthusiasm returned. He dashed in the direction, staying on the strange path. Once he followed the twist and the pathway straightened out, he spotted a large, blurry form that seemed to be the source of what he'd heard. He slowed down, observing it from a distance.

Jayce came closer and found that it was a large white marble fountain, with water spraying out the top and splashing down all of the other three levels before reaching the bottom. Drawn by some unseen force, the child came closer, gazing at it. He seemed to know what to do, though he couldn't explain how. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out an old and rusty penny before tossing it in. However, he didn't make a wish, just stared at the ripples it made.

He leaned forward and dipped his hands into the water at the bottom, not quite sure why he was doing it. A flash off yellowish white light erupted front he water, momentarily blinding him.

"You sure you want to do that?" a gruff old man's voice asked.

Jayce searched wildly around as his sight came back, trying to find the person who had spoken to him. He located the man, sitting on the edge of the fountain with his feet in the water. He looked calm and collected, not seeming to care that his white robe was getting wet in the fountain. He had light grey hair pulled loosely into a pony tail, and a scraggly beard. His dark blue eyes were filled with wisdom and had wrinkles around them, just like the rest of his face. He waited patiently for the bewildered child to reply.

"What do you mean?" Jayce asked him, his eyes opened wide.

The man gestured to what was below his hands. "Right now you choose your destiny."

The eleven year old looked down at the black hole than had appeared, the water parting in that area. "Wh-what d-do you mean?" he asked, a bit scared now.

"Just decide. Are you going to go through, or not?"

The young boy bit his lip, his earlier words making him think twice about what he wanted to do. "What happens if I do?"

The old man gave a weary chuckle. "You'd have to find out. I can't tell you that."

Jayce set his mouth in a firm line, making up his mind. He tentatively stepped into the hole and fell into the unknown.

* * *

Ione came out from behind the tree where she had been hiding and kneeled respectfully before the fountain. Aspen quickly followed suite of her comrade.

The old man looked down at them fondly. "You did well. Rise."

Ione straightened up as told, a proud look on her face, mixed with...something else. Aspen got up as well. "We're glad to help," the brown haired teen replied. Ione nodded, though she felt a small pang of regret.

The wise man noticed the look on Ione's face and he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

The dark haired teen hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Don't you think this is too much responsibility for someone so young?"

The man shook his head. "We don't have a choice here. I'm not going to be around much longer. You saw what would happen if no one replaced me. He has to do this for the sake of the world."

Ione gave a meek nod. "You're right," she agreed reluctantly. Aspen sighed, not saying anything.y

"Now, you two need to return to your own time. You've fixed things for now. If you notice anything strange happening, I give you girls permission to come back in time again to fix it."

Ione nodded. She held her head up high as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Aspen silently followed after.

* * *

Jayce's falling finally ceased and he landed on cold stone floor. The impact didn't have much affect on him; he wasn't hurt at all. He rose to his feet, glad to be off the damp ground. He looked around the eerily lit place, trying to regain his bearings.

There was an echoing voice in the cavern, coming from all angles, that sent chills up his spine. "You have finally come? We have been waiting. Are you ready to begin preparation?" it asked in a deep female tone.

The boy tried not to let his terror get a hold of him. "Wh-what prep-aration? F-for wh-what?" he asked in confusion, his voice wavering.

"You'll see. Get ready," the voice boomed in response.

Before Jayce could even respond, the same yellowish white light flared to life around his body. Excruciating pain erupted all throughout him; a worse pain than he had ever felt before. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound bouncing around the cave walls.

* * *

 **The end.  
**

 **I think that was a good conclusion don't you?**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought. Any input is highly appreciated. Also, let me know if there are errors.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Side note: I'm sorry to all my readers. My updates have been really slow because I haven't had much inspiration.**


End file.
